1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of memory addressing control and information processing apparatus therefor and, more particularly, to a method of virtual memory addressing control and information processing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Address translation in a conventional operating system which operates a virtual memory management is performed when address translation hardware of a CPU including an address translation cache and an operating system kernel are cooperated. However, a CPU such as a RISC chip having low integration is being adopted again when the drawback for high integration of a CPU is reconsidered. In such a CPU, address translation processing which has been conventionally performed by the internal hardware of CPU must be independently executed in the operating system.
In this conventional operating system, the architecture is such that the various processings concerning the address translation are distributed in the operating system kernel.
However, since the various processings are scattered in the operating system kernel, there are the drawbacks that the software which manages the address translation processing becomes complicated and expandability to a multi-processor system is not possible.